1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a lamp-holder for decorative network type light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional decorative network type Christmas light, as shown on FIG. 3, which includes of a lamp-holder 5, cords 3, lamp 4 and a flexible plastic tube 7 used into fastening all parts in place. In practicing, as using the flexible plastic tube 7 to fasten the cords 3 and the lamp-holder 5 together so that the lamp-holder 5 can be located into a certain position of the network, it has to pass over the lamp-holders 5 and cords 3 one by one respectively in order to put over the lamp-holder 5 to locate the cord 3 inversely. In this way, the assembly not only takes much time but also due to undergoing exposed into the out air for a long time, the plastic material is became into qualitative change so as to fall off. Therefore a new lamp-holder, as shown on FIG. 4 came out, in which the lamp-holder 8 is an integrated body with two C-shaped lugs 9 have to coordinate with the outer diameter of the cords so as to fit together tightly and to prevent offsetting so the assembly demands much time and work for threading the cords through the C-shaped lugs 9 with a low production efficiency.